Menage à Trois in the Student Council
by diamondlovesyaoi6697
Summary: Alfred, Arthur, and Francis, three of the Student Council members, are bored and decide to play Strip Poker. Francis and Alfred have a plan to only get Arthur naked. They have sex and accidentally turn the intercom on... FRUSUK Threesome! Smut, PWP, AU


**Pairing: FRUSUK  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters…<br>Warnings: yaoi, gay smex, human names used, other stuff….  
>I'M SORT OF GUESSING THAT THIS SCHOOL IS A GAY ONE…*shrugs* :3<br>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
>Enjoy XD<strong>

* * *

><p>Clusters of high-school students cluttered the hallways of Hetalia Academy – the famous all-boys high school that welcomed male pupils of different races and nationalities. The hallways were usually bare, but when the fourth period rolled around, students flocked the corridors to lie in wait to watch the members of the Student Council maneuver to their office to attend regular meetings. However, this day was different because it was Wednesday – the day when the majority of the members weren't present because they were required to attend an obligatory meeting with the Principal of the school to discuss the aspects of the student body's fundamentals that they were responsible for.<p>

By the time the half mark of the third period passed, eager students began walk into the halls to stand by the lockers. How they managed to escape from class _with_ the teacher's consent was a mystery. A boy with shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes frolicked to his locker, whilst maintaining the steel-like grip on his obviously hesitant friend. The boy went into a fit of girly giggles as he suddenly released his friend's hand, causing the latter the clash head-first into one of the lockers.

"OW! Feliks!" the brunet cried while absently rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Oops! I'm, like, totally sorry, Toris! Let me kiss the boo-boo to make it better~," the Polish boy said apologetically as he brought the Lithuanian's forehead to his pink, glittery lips and planted a small kiss on the bruised temple.

"There! Better?" Feliks asked as he ran his fingers along Tori's left cheek. The Lithuanian flushed slightly and slowly nodded.

"Good!" the Polish boy glanced at his Gucci watch and gasped dramatically.

"Oh. My. God! Toris! It's, like, totally almost time for fourth period!" he cried happily.

"Hooray," Toris muttered sarcastically, but Feliks took no notice.

Toris watched the Polish boy as he adjusted the pink bows he had pinned to his sweater vest, fluffed his hair, and cleaned his nails - which were adorned with pink nail polish.

"Why do you have those ribbons and polish on?"

"BECAUSE I TOTALLY LOVE WICKED HIPSTER PINK! Is there a problem we need to solve, _TORIS_? !" the Polish boy replied menacingly, shooting harsh glares at the Lithuanian.

"N-no. I-I was just c-curious," Toris stammered. He always forgot how scary the Polish boy became if you were to question his actions.

Just then, Ludwig and Gilbert strolled to the lockers and stood next to Toris and Feliks.

"Yo! How's it goin', doll-face?" Gilbert asked, smiling as he draped an arm over Feliks' shoulder.

"Oh my God! Hey Gilbby!" Toris never quite understood why Feliks chose such a nickname for the Prussian boy, but never bothered to ask. He didn't even understand why they were so close because he, again, never bothered to ask. He'd rather live his life without knowing the reasons.

"Why do we stand here every day to watch ze members of ze Student Council walk to zeir office?" Ludwig pondered aloud.

"'Cause they're, like, totally hot and sexy!" the Polish boy answered cheerfully.

"Not as hot and sexy as me, of course," the Prussian said egotistically, "no one can ever reach zat level of awesomeness except me!"

"Sure," the Lithuanian said, sighing and leaning against the set of lockers he was standing next to.

Ludwig looked around the hallways and noticed that many more people were already standing next to their lockers and conversing with one another.

"Many more students came. The halls are almost as crowded as they usually are," the German stated.

"Nope. There's definitely more here than usual," the Prussian corrected as he used his index finger to point down the hallway where a swarm of students were lying in wait behind a corner.

"Huh."

"Okay, guys. Fourth period is, like, totally in…THREE…TWO…ONE!" Feliks announced enthusiastically.

The chime of the school bell resonated through the air, causing many of the males to squeal excitedly. The students that were standing in the middle of the hallway moved to the stand in front of the lockers to allow the members to pass. All of the students in the hall were quiet in hushed anticipation. Suddenly, the sound of a classroom door opening was heard, causing many pairs of ears in the hall to perk up.

"They're coming!" Feliks whispered happily.

A silhouette of three high school boys came into view from the opposite side of the corridor, causing the students immediately began to scream. Loud cheers of captivation filled the hallways as the trio walked by. Arthur Kirkland, the President of the Student Council, flushed visibly at the dedicated devotion of the students. Alfred F. Jones, the Vice-President of the Student Council stuffed a hand in his pocket as he plopped a lollipop in his mouth. Francis Bonnefoy, the Reporter and Treasurer of the Student Council smiled and winked at the students.

"Oh wow," Feliks and Toris said simultaneously.

"Those bastards piss me off," Gilbert spat, scowling slightly.

"Then why are you watching zem?" Ludwig asked, raising a brow in question.

"Because I just can't seem to tear my awesome eyes away," the Prussian said breathlessly.

Time seemed slowed down and sparkles appeared and surrounded the Student Council members as they walked through.

Francis slowly walked up to a student and kissed his cheeks, smiling as he watched the lucky boy melt into a puddle of goo at his feet. The Frenchman winked and blew a kiss to the others as he kept walking. The students screamed louder, some of them collapsing. Alfred brought a hand to his lips and took the lollipop from his mouth. He grabbed a squealing boy's arm and pushed the candy between his lips, grinning when the student hummed, closed his eyes, and sucked on the sugary sweet. After a few seconds, he pulled it from the student's mouth and smiled when the boy opened his eyes again. He winked, ran his tongue along the lollipop and plopped it back into his mouth. Luckily, some of the students caught the boy to prevent him from hitting the floor because he fainted.

Alfred walked next to Arthur and handed him a box of toffees to put in his book bag. Instead, Arthur took one between his teeth and chewed on it slightly. He walked up to a boy and pulled his face closer. Using his tongue, he pushed the candy between the boy's lips and pulled away slowly, smirking and winking as he walked away. The student was barely able to stand on his own feet. He swooned and held onto one of the lockers to maintain his balance. The screaming and squealing continued, but eventually died down as the trio entered their office.

"That was totally hot!" Feliks cheered excitedly.

"Yeah~," the Prussian, German and Lithuanian said together.

Every student in the hallway reluctantly went back to their own classrooms to suffer through the two periods before lunch.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the office, Alfred jumped in Arthur's spinning chair behind the desk.<p>

"Alfred! Get out of my chair!" the Britain ordered as he scowled.

"Awwww! But Arthuuuuur~!" Alfred whined as he spun around in the rotating chair.

"No buts! Out. Now!" Arthur spat, scowling as he watched the American pouted and reluctantly got up out of the seat and sat in the bean-bag seat a few feet away.

"I'm bored," Alfred muttered.

"Oui. So am I," Francis said with a sigh.

"We don't have anything to discuss pertaining to our duties since the others are in the meeting with the Principal," Arthur said, using his fingers to twiddle with a pen he had on his desk.

"Oh! I know! Why don't we play a game?" the excited American suggested.

"Magnifique!" the Frenchman cheered.

"I suppose we can do that," the Britain agreed.

"Yay!" Alfred exclaimed as he walked to one of the drawers to his left and pulled out a stack of Poker cards.

"Let's play Strip Poker!"

"Oooh~ Vilain~ Yes! Let's play," Francis said as he stood next to Arthur.

"Absolutely not!" Arthur interjected with a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"It's two against one, Arthur. You lose!" Alfred smiled as he placed the cards on the coffee table.

"But-!"

"You have no say in this, mon ami," Francis added with a wink.

"Fine," Arthur muttered with a pout as he walked over to the sofa by the coffee table and sat down.

"Let's get this over with," the Britain mumbled dryly.

"He's saying that now," Alfred said quietly as he nudged Francis playfully with his elbow. Francis smirked and pulled Alfred closer to his form, placing his lips by the American's ears.

"Let's only get Arthur naked," the Frenchman whispered quietly. Alfred chuckled softly and nodded, a gleam of mischievousness in his cerulean orbs.

Both boys walked over to the coffee table and sat on the sofa. It was an L-shaped sofa, so they had a lot of space to sit where they won't be able to see each other's hand.

"In terms of the stripping, first you lose your socks and shoes; following is the tie; next, the sweater vest; then the shirt, and then the pants," Francis informed.

Alfred shuffled the cards as he watched Arthur's obvious discomfort. They briefly made eye contact and the Britain quickly averted his eyes to the Italian painting on the wall. The American smiled and scooted himself closer to Francis, so that they would be able to look at each other's cards. He placed five cards face down on the coffee table in front of the other two players, before dealing five for himself. They all grabbed a hold of their cards and examined them.

"Play, Arthur," Alfred said with a small smile on his face as he made eye contact with Francis. The Frenchman grinned and the pair averted their attention to the flustered Britain.

* * *

><p>Arthur's face was a bright pink as he glanced down at himself. After five rounds, he was down to his pants while Alfred and Francis only lost their socks and shoes.<p>

"You bastards cheated," Arthur spat angrily.

"Oh no, no, no, no~ We'd never do something like that, Arthur~," Francis said with noted sarcasm and feigning an innocent and shocked expression.

"Yeah, we would and we did," Alfred replied aloofly.

"Oui, we cheated and we're proud," the Frenchman said happily as he high-fived Alfred.

"Francis, you're turn," Alfred informed the Frenchman.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," Francis mumbled as he looked at his cards. He grinned at his lucky hand: A K Q J 10

"Royal flush," he said, smiling when he saw the color drain from Arthur's face.

"Take 'em off," Alfred said smugly.

Arthur was obviously hesitant, but regained his composure. Arthur used his shaking fingers to unbutton and unzip the front of his pants and slowly slid them off. As the piece of clothing was removed, two pairs of eyes darkened with hunger as long, slender, creamy legs came into view. Alfred and Francis looked at each other and nodded at the silent resolution.

Alfred got up and lifted Arthur bridal style off the couch and walked over to the large office desk.

"W-what are y-you doing, you t-twat? !"

Alfred sat Arthur on the desk with Francis right behind him. He brought his lips to the Britain's ear and nipped it.

"We're gonna fuck you_, right here, right now_," the American whispered huskily into his ear, causing Arthur to shudder involuntarily.

"Oui, mon ami~ . We know how you like it~," the Frenchman added as he ran his hands down Arthur's chest.

"You can't be serious! We're in school!" Arthur protested.

"We're quite aware~," Alfred and Francis both said simultaneously.

"B-but people might hear us!"

"The walls are thick and sound-proof," the Frenchman muttered as he ran his fingers along Alfred's ass.

"F-fine," Arthur murmured quietly, knowing far too well that it was futile to negotiate with the two at that moment.

* * *

><p>Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Arthur's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso. Their lips moved slowly against one another as Francis began to place chaste kisses along the American's neck. Alfred moaned into Arthur's mouth and wound his fingers in the Britain's hair when the Frenchman dragged his blunt teeth along the sensitive skin and nipped lightly.<p>

Arthur parted his lips and pressed his tongue to Alfred's bottom lip, slowly running his tongue along the rosy flesh. Alfred's tongue met with Arthur's and intertwined with the other pink muscle. The American mapped every inch of the Britain's mouth, wanting nothing more to do than to taste and explore the warm, moist cavern. He pulled away to draw in gulps of air before averting his attention to Francis. Arthur watched with amusement through layered eyelids and glazed eyes as Alfred and Francis indulged themselves in a blazing lip-lock.

The Britain was mesmerized by the American and the Frenchman's feverish actions. Their bodies were pressed against one another as they attacked each other's mouth with their own. Alfred bit down on Francis's lip, using his hands to remove the sweater vest from the Frenchman's body. They broke apart for a few seconds to allow Alfred to pull the piece of clothing over Francis's head. The American kissed Francis again, wrapping his mouth around the Frenchman's tongue and sucking gently. Alfred pulled away and connected his flushed, abused lips to Arthur's neck.

Arthur gasped quietly at the sudden action and leaned forward, aching for more contact. He curled his fingers into Francis's shirt and yanked him closer to his lithe form.

"Kiss me," Arthur demanded as he loosed the knot of Francis's tie and threw the article of clothing on the floor.

Francis brought his lips to Arthur's and ran his tongue along them. His fingers found their way into Arthur's blond locks and gently massaged the scalp as he pushed his tongue pass the pair of eager lips. Their teeth clashed and their tongues fought in a heated battle as they kissed. Alfred pulled away from Arthur's neck and began to divest himself of his shirt. Arthur snaked his arms around Francis's neck and tilted his head, deepening the kiss and moaning lowly in his throat. The Frenchman pulled away, much to the Britain's annoyance to remove his shirt. Arthur's arms that were wrapped around Francis neck fell limply to his sides. In the process, his left hand pushed against the red button on the intercom that was right next to him, turning it on. However, this went unnoticed by the three boys.

"Tell us what you want us to do, mon ami~," France cooed. His voice rang clear through the entire school via the intercom.

"Is that Francis?" Ludwig asked as he peered from behind the World War II history book he was currently studying.

"Ja…Definitely," Gilbert replied as he glanced at the speaker in the top right corner of the classroom.

"Yeah, Arthur. Tell us what you want us to do," Alfred's voice was laced with mischief. Of course, all of the individuals in the school heard this as well.

Arthur sat stiffly on the desk and his face blossomed to a bright crimson with embarrassment.

"I-I w-want you t-two to f-fuck me," Arthur stammered, chewing on his bottom lip.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH? !" the majority of the students wailed simultaneously in disbelief; the others gaping out of shock. Surely, it must have been a blessing. They were going the hear three of the hottest boys in school fuck each other's brains out!

"Dear God, thank you! We've struck gold, baby!" Gilbert cheered happily as he slapped Ludwig on the back, who was still stricken with disbelief.

* * *

><p>Arthur's fingers coiled around Alfred's arms, panting harshly as the Frenchman and the American ravished his neck. The Britain shuddered heavily as Alfred's teeth nibbled on his left earlobe, breathing hotly in his ear. Francis sucked on Arthur's neck frantically, dragging his teeth against the junction where the Britain's neck met his shoulders. Arthur gasped loudly when Alfred bit down painfully, yet pleasurably, on his neck, leaving a very noticeable dark red blotch. He lapped at the bruise apologetically and trailed his nimble fingers along Arthur's creamy chest, loving the feeling of the soft skin underneath them.<p>

Arthur moaned shamelessly as Francis moved his lips lower and covered a pert nipple. Francis entwined his tongue around the hardened bud and bit harshly, causing the Britain to cry out and arch his back. Alfred's lips covered the other neglected nipple and began to suck, nip and lick at the flesh.

"Aaah~ S-shit," Arthur moaned as Francis's fingers brushed against his erection. Shivers crept up his spine when Alfred's lips found his neck again, leaving more hickeys in his wake as he slowly made his way down south.

Alfred and Francis paused in their actions to remove the rest of their clothing and threw them uncaringly on the floor before averting their attention back to the aroused Britain on the desk. Arthur's face was flushed with a bright pink and his emerald green eyes darkened to a deep shade of forest green and were glazed over completely. His lips were parted as he breathed in large puffs of air. A few strands of his blond, disheveled hair fell over his face attractively. His eyebrows were drawn together slightly and his eyelids were heavily lidded. All in all, he looked damn sexy.

"Beautiful," Francis muttered as he maneuvered forward and sucked erotically on Arthur's bottom lip before pushing the Britain to lie down on the large desk. Alfred's tongue swirled around the sensitive area around Arthur's navel, eliciting a breathy moan from the latter. Francis's mouth cupped Arthur's clothed erection, blowing hot breaths and pulling the Britain's underwear that he was still wearing.

Alfred's lips found their way to Arthur's pale thigh, licking and tasting as Francis slowly removed the Britain's boxer shorts. Arthur gasped loudly when the cool air in the room brushed against his hot length. He whimpered pathetically when Francis and Alfred's fingers grazed the head of his cock intentionally. The pair lowered their bodies until Arthur's erection was inches away from their faces.

"Aaaah!" Arthur mewled when a pair of hot, pink muscles ran along his shaft experimentally.

"How do you want us to take care of this, Artie?" Alfred asked with a mischievous smirk as his cerulean orbs peered into lustful greens expectantly.

"P-please…"

"Please what, mon ami?" Francis pondered, his violet orbs gleaming with heat.

"P-please s-suck m-me," Arthur stammered, his face coloring to a deeper shade of red.

As for a reply, Alfred and Francis licked the hard length alternately. Francis wrapped his lips around Arthur's member and sank down quickly before pulling off. Alfred licked the head at a tantalizingly slow pace, never breaking the intense eye contact he had with Arthur as he slowly encased his member in that delicious warmth. Arthur threw his head back and a loud moan passed his lips as Alfred's tongue circled around his engorged flesh.

"Guh! Uhnn~," Arthur groaned, bucking his hips helplessly and clawing at the desk.

Alfred pulled his lips off, evoking a whine of displeasure from the Britain. The Frenchman and the American pleasured Arthur with alternate licks to his cock before Alfred pulled away and moved lower.

Francis quickly engulfed Arthur's member, using his tongue to graze the slit as he pulled up and sucked mercilessly on the head.

"Aaah! F-Francis!" Arthur moaned as his eyes fluttered closed and his fingers wound into the Frenchman's curly hair.

The Frenchman bobbed his head, taking the length deeper into his mouth until the head brushed against the back of his throat. Francis moved his tongue expertly around Arthur, sucking noisily and hollowing his cheeks. He kept bobbing, alternating between deepthroating and giving teasingly languid strokes with his tongue. Meanwhile, Alfred nipped lightly on the soft flesh of Arthur's ass, evoking a raspy moan from the Britain.

Alfred used his hands to spread Arthur's butt cheeks and he ran his hot, wet tongue along the puckered opening.

"Haaah! Aaah!" Arthur cried, pushing his hips against Alfred's face as he dipped his tongue between the tight ring of muscle.

Francis's tongue ran along the underside of Arthur's cock and he used his free hands to cup and fondle the Britain's balls. Pleasure was spreading through his body like wildfire and a million icy shivers shot up his spine at the pair's ministrations. Alfred thrusted his skilled tongue in and out of Arthur, stopping ever so slightly to suck harshly while running his tongue along the Britain's perineum. Arthur shuddered heavily and clenched his teeth tightly, holding back the moan that threatened to emit from his throat. The intense pleasure was becoming too much for him to handle.

Francis hummed quietly causing Arthur to mewl loudly and arch his back as the vibrations thrummed his through his cock. Alfred gave one last lick to the Britain's ass before fishing through the left pocket of his pants. He pulled out a small tube of lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. He kissed Arthur's pale thigh as he slowly pushed a single digit inside of the Britain. Arthur gasped loudly at the intrusion, but tried his best to stay relaxed.

"Oh God," Arthur whimpered as Alfred slowly worked his fingers inside of him.

"You're so sexy, Artie," Alfred uttered with a smile as he added a second finger inside of Arthur to join with the first. Francis kept bobbing his head, sucking, and swallowing the globs of pre-cum that drained from the Britain's slit. Francis moaned lowly in his throat as Alfred grabbed his painfully hard length and gave a few long strokes.

The American curled his fingers and brushed against Arthur's prostate, causing the latter to cry out and see white stars behind his vision. Alfred smiled wickedly and continuously jabbed at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Aaaah! Fuck! Ngh," Arthur moaned lustfully as he threw his head back and tossed it from side to side, trembling with desperate need. Tears of pleasure fell down his cheeks as his body shook and writhed in ecstasy. He felt mind-numbing heat spread throughout his body and a familiar coil tightened in his stomach – he definitely was not going to last much longer. Alfred added a third digit and kept massaging and rubbing ruthlessly against his sweet spot, while France worked his tongue around his length as he suckled.

"S-stop! I c-can't-!"

"Go ahead and cum, Artie," the American said as he kept finger-fucking him while stroking Francis.

Alfred dug his thumb into the slit of Francis's cock, inducing a moan from the Frenchman and sending vibrations thrumming through the cock in his mouth once more.

"Aaaaaah! Haaah! Fuah-ha!" Arthur screamed euphorically as he released into Francis's mouth.

"Share," Alfred demanded as he pulled the Frenchman's face up to his by his hair and kissed him. Arthur panted heavily as he basked in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced in his life. Francis pushed his tongue into Alfred's mouth, sharing the salty, yet enticing taste of Arthur's cum.

The American pulled away from the Frenchman and flipped Arthur onto his hands and legs. Arthur peered over his shoulder with hooded and glazed eyes and made heated eye contact with Alfred. The American felt his dripping hard cock stiffen even more at the lustful expression on the Britain's face.

"I want more," Arthur whispered quietly as he bit his lip and glanced at Francis.

Arthur shifted on the desk to spread his legs wide, his already half-hard cock twitching between his legs.

"Fill me up, Alfred," Arthur murmured seductively as he one of his hands to spread his butt cheeks. Alfred moved Arthur's hands and replaced them with his own. The Britain used than same hand to pull Francis closer to him. His fingers curled around the Frenchman's hard shaft and gave long languid strokes, biting his lip flirtatiously and cocking his hips.

The American squeezed more lube into his hands and spread the cool gel on his throbbing length. Arthur wrapped his lips around the turgid length in the front of him and ran his tongue along the head, coaxing a gratified moan of pleasure from Francis. Alfred aligned himself at Arthur's entrance, the head of his dick brushing teasingly at the puckered hole.

"Put it in~," Arthur whimpered as he pushed back impatiently. The American nodded and began to slowly impale the Britain with his hard cock. Alfred's breath hitched in his throat as he slid into that hot tightness, the welcoming warmth that clamped around him and sucked him in. Arthur moaned lasciviously around the length in his mouth, pausing in his previous actions before resuming to bobbing and sucking.

Alfred shuddered in pleasure as he began to move, watching his cock appear and disappear as he fucked the Britain. With each thrust, Arthur let out a breathy moan of ecstasy around Francis.

Arthur took Francis's length deeper in his mouth, swallowing around the engorged head and running his tongue along the shaft. The Frenchman groaned and bucked his hips into the moist cavern, using the thumb of his right hand to rub against one of the Britain's erogenous eyebrows. They weren't just for show after all.

"Aaaaah! Haaah! F-Francis!" Arthur cried out as Francis ruthlessly rubbed the pleasurably over-sensitive strands of hair above his emerald orbs. He shook slightly, slowly being eaten away by the amazing sensations. He was thoroughly enjoying the sinful actions they were performing...

...but somehow, it wasn't enough for him.

"W-wait," Arthur pleaded as he pulled his lips off of Francis rigid length, sighing quietly as he felt Alfred slow down to a stop behind him.

"What is it, mon ami?" Francis asked breathlessly, sporting a concerned look on his face.

"I w-want b-both of you inside me," Arthur murmured as he exchanged glances between the two.

Alfred motioned Francis to stand next to him and he obeyed. He squeezed the last bit of lube onto his fingers and slathered it onto Francis's length, moving over a bit to allow the Frenchman room to penetrate the Britain.

The Frenchman slowly slid himself into Arthur's occupied entrance, groaning as he encased his twitching member in warmth and effectively stretching the Britain to his limit . Alfred and Francis began thrusting at the same time, evoking mewls of pleasure from Arthur.

"So, so…good~ haah!" Arthur moaned as he rocked back to meet the pair's rapid thrusts.

Francis used his tongue to capture Nantucket, the unyielding cowlick atop Alfred's head, and sucked unrelentingly.

"Aaaah! Oh! Fuck!" Alfred moaned and his entire body stiffened as Francis ran his pink muscle along the overly-sensitive strand of hair.

_Two can play at that __game_, Alfred thought as he brought two fingers to his lips and sucked on them. After he deemed them wet enough, he used his free hand to bend the Frenchman over Arthur's back and shoved the slicked digits between Francis's tight opening. The Frenchman clenched his teeth and tensed visibly, spreading his legs and granting Alfred more access to finger him.

"Mon Dieu! Aah! Nnnn!" Francis cried out as the American's fingers prodded at his sweet bundle of nerves continuously.

"Holy shit," Alfred moaned breathlessly as the blunt edge of Francis's teeth grazed Nantucket.

"Fuck yesssss~" Arthur groaned as Francis's fingers wrapped around his weeping cock and stroked it in time with their thrusts. All three of the boys were spiraling closer and closer to the edge, throwing their heads back and moaning passionately.

The office was filled with their grunts, moans, and groans of pleasure. Both Francis and Alfred thrusted abrasively into Arthur, pounding against his prostate and reeling him closer to his imminent orgasm.

"Ngh! I'm c-close," Arthur moaned as the the pair thrusts became sporadic as they neared their peak.

"Me…too," Alfred muttered through pants and Francis only grunted in acknowledgement. The American snapped his hips erratically and Francis gave the Britain's cock a firm, quick stroke.

"AAAHH!" Arthur mewled lewdly as his climax struck him like a tidal wave, his orgasm wracking his body and turning him into a quivering and trembling mess.

Arthur's silken walls constricted painfully around the pair of cocks as he came, shooting streams of white, sticky fluid from his length and onto the mahogany-colored desk. Francis and Alfred came right after, both moaning loudly and gasping when they released, filling Arthur to the brim with their warm, milky essence. They panted harshly, all trying to regain their steady breathing and riding in the aftermath of their sexual activities.

Alfred turned his head to side and looked down, a gleaming red light startling him. His cerulean orbs popped comically out of his head in comprehension as to what it indicated.

"Dude," he muttered in a small voice as he pulled Francis next to him and used his index finger to point to the intercom. The Frenchman pouted confusedly at the American before looking at the object that Alfred was trying to bring to his attention. His eyes widened in realization when he saw the glowing red light under the _'ON' _button.

"Oh," was all the Frenchman was able to mutter at that moment. A pair of cerulean eyes and a pair of violet eyes found their way to Arthur, who was ceremoniously gathering his uniform and pressing the wrinkles out of them, unaware of the unsettling discovery made by the two. Alfred and Francis looked at each other and shrugged nonchalantly, deeming the situation as unimportant. They grabbed their uniform and began to rid their bodies of the bodily fluids.

* * *

><p>When the chime of the bell that indicated lunch time resonated through the air, the three Student Council members walked down the halls, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight before them:<p>

Students and teachers were unconscious on the floor lying in pools of their own blood that drained from their noses with wet spots in the front of their pants. A few students hung on the ceiling fans by the arm of their sweater vests and some of them were laying on top of the lockers – all drenched in their own intense nosebleeds.

"What the bloody hell happened here? ! No pun intended," Arthur asked, shocked at the display of limp bodies.

Feliks was crawling slowly down the hall, struggling, yet determined to be the last survivor. He made his way over to the three Council members and clutched onto Arthur's pant leg.

"I-I, like, t-totally…t-tried…b-but i-it w-was…sooooo…h-hot! T-this…this is, like, the end f-for m-me. T-thank you…for…totally…making…my…last…moments…amazing…" and with those words, he went unconscious with more blood draining from his nose.

"What the hell? !"

"While we were fucking, one of us accidently turned the intercom on," Alfred explained.

"So…everyone in the school heard us… and had nosebleeds," Francis added.

…

"WHAT? !"

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred: Diamond! Where the hell were you these few weeks? ! We missed you! D:<br>Arthur: I d-did not m-miss her you twat!  
>Diamond: Diamond says to allow England's tsundereness to shut off for five seconds…<br>Arthur: *rants* Diamond! I missed you soooo much. Where the bloody hell were you this whole time? ! Alfred and I were so lonely and – I did not miss her! (his tsundereness turned back on…)  
>Alfred: *pats Arthur's shoulder* You sooo missed her…<br>Arthur: Shut up!  
>Alfred: Anyway, where were you? !<br>Diamond: I'm sorry! School was really running me into the ground these past weeks! Right, Bambii?  
>Bambii: Yeah. Just thinking about it makes me want to pull my hair out… :I<br>Alfred and Arthur: Who's that?  
>Diamond: This is my BFF, Bambii. She'll be included in the funnies from time-to-time. Scratch that. ALL THE TIME :D<br>Bambii: Yup :)  
>Alfred: Mmmkay! XD<br>Diamond: This fic was filled with guys and their big, thick cocks-  
>*Vash (Switzerland) somehow enters the scene*<br>Vash: *pulls out a gun and shoots at Diamond*  
>*bullet grazes Diamond's face*<br>Vash: No one wants to hear your dirty words!  
>Diamond: The fangirls and fanboys want to hear my dirty words! Now get the fuck outta here before I make you buy expensive cheese! All I have to do is type! D:<br>Vash: *has a horrified face and runs away* Nooooooo! I like saving money! ! DX  
>Diamond: TRIP!<br>*Vash trips and falls*  
>Diamond: That's for the bullet that grazed my face!<br>*Vash gets up and leaves the scene*  
>Bambii, Arthur, Alfred: O_O<br>Diamond: *laughs maniacally*  
>Bambii: She's gone crazy with power O_o<br>Arthur and Alfred: Yes, yes she has…  
>Diamond: Bambii, what was that? !<br>Bambii: You have gone crazy with power!  
>Diamond: Diamond says to put Justin Bieber's face on Bambii's…<br>*Bambii suddenly has Justin Bieber's face*  
>Bambii: AAAAAHHHH! ! ! I'm sorry! Change me back, change me back! *cries*<br>Diamond: Okaaaaay :) Diamond says to change Bambii back to normal.  
>*Bambii is changed back to normal*<br>Bambii: *falls to floor in the fetal position and rocks slowly while crying* I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place…  
>Arthur and Alfred: O_O<br>Diamond: It's just trauma. It'll go away after a while…  
>Diamond: Please review, my lovely readers! XD<br>**


End file.
